


Both Knees

by MerryLittleKittyFairy



Series: Prompts and Guns [10]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Based in the Dangerous Eyes universe, Drabble, Fake AH Crew, Gen, Jack is that one friend who knows you hid a body, Prompt Fic, and still agrees with that action because you beat her to it, and this happened, this is just me going..., well i needed to write something, where that body is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:39:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9286982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryLittleKittyFairy/pseuds/MerryLittleKittyFairy
Summary: Moral:Never antagonize a man on fire while his wife is in earshot





	

**Author's Note:**

> So It seems Michael and Lindsay have a baby girl on their hands,and I find it adorable.
> 
> So cheers to the future,Joneses.
> 
> As to everyone else here,enjoy my really quickly written prompt in my beloved DE universe.
> 
> **Also if anyone wants to write or draw in this universe,just throw some credit my way and have at it.(And let me know,I'd love to see it!)**
> 
> Prompt-  
> "pass me the remote"  
> "you have legs"  
> "i was shot in both knees"  
> "you still have legs"

“Pass me the remote”Michael said as he and Ryan sat on the couches in the living room of the main penthouse.

 

The blond mercenary looked up,from where he was reading a book.

 

“You have legs”the blue eyes returned to the book,something by some scientist,Michael didn't care, “Get it yourself”

 

The Jersey man looked at him.

 

“Get it myself?”

 

“Yes”

 

“I WAS SHOT IN BOTH KNEES YOU INVULNERABLE PIECE OF CRAP”The redhead’s eyes went orange and his hands started to smoke.

 

“You still have legs”the man said,not seeming to care that his associate was now on fire.  
  


* * *

 

Geoff returned later to find a frozen Ryan and Lindsay sitting where Michael had been hours earlier,playing what looked like Destiny on the Xbox.

 

“Should I ask what happened?”he  asked,looking from the fuming red-eyed mercenary imprisoned within the block to the blonde sitting in the couch with a controller in hand, “Actually,scratch that.Short version”

 

“She walked in on Ryan making Michael angry.As for the freeze trap,it's been two hours”Jack passed behind him,on her way to the kitchen,red hair pulled back in a ponytail and a mug in hand, “Nothing was destroyed...except the couch,which besides the burn mark,is fine”

 

Geoff looked past Lindsay and saw the section of the brown item was black.He just sighed.

 

He stopped asking a long time ago.

“I need a drink”he said before leaving Lindsay to her game and going to locate a bottle of wine.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading XD
> 
> I put Ryan in mostly because he's invulerable and he would say that.But should i keep in the Joneses or do someone else...?


End file.
